Chowder
|levelacademy = 04 |P1 = Scavenge |N1 = Spit Take |D1 = Make Chowder's greed work for you, too! |P2 = Freedom - Self |N2 = I'm Not Your Boyfriend |D2 = These words mean FREEDOM! |P3 = Sleep - Self Area |N3 = Blormed Milk |D3 = Having trouble sleeping? Try some blormed milk. |seriesp = 1 |locationp = 1 |statusp = 1 |affiliatp = 1 |relativep = 1 |itemp = 1 |appearp = 1 |voicep = }}Chowder is a young apprentice to a chef named Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. He hopes to become a great chef, like Mung. In several episodes, there is a gag that is fully aware he is in a cartoon (commonly called "breaking the fourth wall"). However, this does not seem to bother him, except for the episode "Brain Grub". He often runs away from Panini, because she's very obsessed with him being her boyfriend. Whenever he sees her he yells "I'm not your boyfriend!" at her. Chowder also tends to be a bit air-headed and often enjoys helping others, even though he usually winds up making the current situation worse. He is also known to be a little sassy at times. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Chowder was one of the few people to survive in the Future. He was still at the Birthday Bash. The Past Cloffee Caper (Chowder Nano Mission) Sometime during the war, Chowder (now nine years of age) sends the hero to pick up a few things for Mung, since he is too scared because of all the fusion monsters in the area. He sends the hero to Cuppa Joe's for cloffee beans. When the hero arrives he/she is told that Ball-Peen Meanies stole them all, and they set out to recover the stolen beans. He/she defeats the monsters and heads over to the Mushookie shop for Mush puppies, but the same problem has occurred at Mushookie too, so the hero goes to get the Mush puppies from the Pesky Ponies. After getting the Mush puppies, the hero heads over to Malph's for some smarshmallows to sweeten the cloffee. The store owner tells the hero that a Fusion stole all the smarshmallows. Finally having had the last straw, Chowder sends the hero to defeat the Fusion and stop him from stealing any more food in the Pokey Oaks area. After finding and entering the Fusion's lair, the hero begins to search for Fusion Chowder, who is heavily guarded by Ball-Peen Meanies and Pesky Ponies. Trying to avoid the Fusion minions, the hero gets attacked by a few and defeats them. Finally, after a search, the hero finds Fusion Chowder and all the missing items. The hero is attacked by Fusion Chowder, but in the end, they defeat him and create the Chowder Nano. Holiday Events Like Dracula and V.V. Argost, Chowder has appeared in the Knishmas and New Years events. He seems to know that he is in a game, as he tells the player, "Help! I think I'm trapped in a video game!" This is probably due to the fact that he denies logic more than just a few times in his show. Furthermore, he also asks, "Do you by any chance have anything yummy or delicious to eat?" He had lost twelve gifts to twelve people around the World: Blossom, Wilt, Numbuh Five, Billy, Bloo, Grandpa Max, Mac, Mandy, Ben, Tetrax, Demongo, and Cheese. He also appeared during the Birthday Bash and Valentine's Day events at the cardboard castle selling Flarts for Valentine's Day. Acknowledgement After the Academy update, he was given his own statue in Sector V, along with Finn, Rex, Flapjack, and Ben. FusionFall Retro Chowder appeared for the Knishmas event on December 20th, 2018 along with Kimchi, Shnitzel, Sour Ron and the Puckerberry Overlord's . He is stationed at the gazebo at Pokey Oaks North/South. He was supposed to deliver some Knishmas presents to characters all over the world, but they were stolen. He asks the player to get them back and deliver them to their rightful owners. The player tracks down the thief, who turns out to be a Puckerberry and delivers them to Blossom, Dracula, Scotsman, Grim, Gwen, Juniper Lee and Aku (The player delivers the last present to Demongo, Aku's servant). Demongo tells the player he can't accept the gift and the player gives it the Puckerberry Overlord instead. Later, Knish Krinkle is kidnapped by a Fusion. Chowder sends the player over to Shnitzel so he they can get inside their lair. The culprit turns out to be Fusion Chowder. The player swiftly defeats him, rescues Knish Krinkle, and restores the spirit of Knishmas. A bonus for defeating Fusion Chowder is that the player will get his hat as a wearable item. It also has some unique flavor text: "A keepsake of the time you saved Knishmas from Fusion Chowder. Unless you got this from someone else, in which case, you're just a phony." Game Changes Addition of NPC Chowder arrived during Thanksgiving of 2010, where he acted as a warp gate to his innards, which has been invaded by Fusion Chowder, Poison Puckerberries, and the nearly invincible Fusion Kimchis, forcing the player to destroy them to protect the real Chowder. It should be noted that Fusion Chowder, Chowder's Fusion, is actually inside himself who is in turn inside the Cul-de-Sac, a major target of Fuse's army. It is possible that this was caused when the hero found the puckerberries. Addition of Nano On July 27, 2011 his nano was released along with Johnny Test, Zak Saturday, Gumball, Rigby, Titan, and AmpFibian (Unstable Nano). Other Appearances FusionFall His hat is a possible drop from defeating fusion monsters, as well as pieces of a set based on his outfit. During the Knishmas event, a winter version of his hat was obtainable. FusionFall Retro During the 2018 Knishmas event, a winter version of his hat was a reward for completing one of his missions, as well as a hat based on the one worn by Fusion Chowder. Gallery chowder_orig.png|Chowder's original design from the cartoon Chowder at Gazebo sway.png|Chowder at the Gazebo in Merry Oaks Knishmas Event 2018 Chowder in his mouth.jpg|Chowder in his mouth as a part of his FusionFall Adventure Eu e o Chowder.jpg|Chowder as a warp point to his mouth at Peach Creek Commons Chowder at Peach Creek Commons.png|Chowder at Peach Creek Commons Chowder at Knishmas.png|Chowder at the 2009 Knishmas event Chowder Statue.png|Chowder's statue in Sector V ChowderWinterHat.png|Chowder's Winter Hat Chowder Hat.png|Chowder's Hat Basic Chowder Varsity Jacket (Boys).png|Chowder Varsity Jacket Basic Marzipan Denims (Boys).png|Marzipan Denims Basic Gourmet Kicks (Boys).png|Gourmet Kicks Chowder chowder.png|Advertisement for the A Nefarious Source mission FusionFall_Chowder.jpg|Chowder's Fusion Fall artwork Birth day bash major glory.jpg|Chowder (Middle) in Birthday Bash promotional art Fusion Chowder Retro Knishmas.png|Fusion Chowder as he appeared in FusionFall Retro Fusion Chowder Hat.png|Fusion Chowder's Hat Fusion chowder.png|Fusion Chowder as he appeared in the original game Chowder Nano.png|Chowder Nano ChowderNano.png|Nano Icon ChowderA.png|Message Box Icon 6461.png|In-game model Trivia *Chowder was one of the few new characters in the original game with a Fusion counterpart. *Chowder is one of the two new fusions that are fought twice. The other is Finn. *A Fusion is inside of Chowder's Mouth. Chowder is inside of Peach Creek Commons' Cardboard Castle. The significance of this is that this is the only way a Fusion has been shown to get around the Imaginary Energy imbedded within the cardboard that makes up the walls of the fortress. This is unknown to be a loophole or an unforeseen error. *Chowder was not originally slated to appear in FusionFall Retro, but on December 20th, 2018, Chowder appeared at the gazebo in then titled "Merry Oaks" for the Knishmas event following a 2 week maintainance period, and was removed when the event ended. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Chowder NPCs Category:Nanos